1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample handling method and apparatus for atomic absorption analysis, more particularly, to a sample handling method and apparatus for atomizing elements to be tested in a sample by using a graphite furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an atomic absorption analysis method is a method for atomizing a sample within a tubular graphite furnace. To reduce measurement errors concerning elements to be tested in such an analysis, matrix modifiers are often mixed with samples.
Shown in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,850 (corresponding Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication: 58-92839) is a case where a blank solution, a matrix modifier solution, a standard solution, and a sample solution are sucked into a nozzle one after another in this order and this series of ingredients are discharged into a tubular furnace.
Although the method of the prior art can automatically dispense a sample and a matrix modifier into an atomizer furnace, there is a problem in that the sample and matrix modifier are not sufficiently mixed with each other in comparison with a preliminary mixing method by hand.